A New Student
by DarkAngel007766
Summary: A new student from American comes to Hogwarts


Disclaimer: All harry potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling except for Kayleigh

Discription: A new student comes to Hogwarts 

Harry sighed as his alarm clock went off. He turned it off groggily and checked the time.Harry pulled some jeans and a white shirt out of his dresser drawer and put them on. He grabbed his bags and lugged them down the stairs and set them at the door. He was to excited to eat breakfast and figured he could eat on the train to Hogwarts.

"Come on boy, we haven't go all day!" Uncle Vernon shouted coldly as he loaded a few of harry's things into the trunk. Harry pulled his bags out to the car and crammed them in the trunk with the rest of his things.Harry hopped into the frontseat next to Uncle Vernon. Even Uncle Vernon's harsh words couldn't spoil Harry's mood today, even so Harry was still glad Dudley was to lazy to get up to come with him to the train station.

It was a silent ride to the train station. Harry smiled to himself as he stepped out of the car glancing at the train station.Uncle Vernon was allready throwing Harry's things out of the trunk when Harry got back to the car with a cart to carry his things. 

Harry loaded the stuff onto the cart and watched as Uncle Vernon drove away. 

Harry easily stepped through the barrier of platform 9 3/4. Harry immediatly spotted Ron's flaming red hair and wheeled his cart over to him. "Hey, Ron." harry said cheerily

"Oh hey harry."

"You seen Hermione?" harry inquired

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom to shine her prefect badge. She should be out soon."

"Ok"

"Harry, guess what I heard.."

"what?"

"I heard that this year a new girl is gonna be coming to Hogwarts." "Ron...new first year girls come every year."

"No, I mean this girl is a sixth year like us, she got transfered from an American wizardry school. I heard she is Dumbledore's grand-daughter--" Ron was cut off bye Hermione's voice.

"I heard that too, Ron. I know there is a new girl but I don't know if she is Dumbledore's grand-daughter."

"well anyways..we better get on the train before it leaves" harry said as the train whistle sounded.They all got on the train and walked to the very back compartment, which was empty as usual.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about they're summers on the ride to Hogwarts.Harry felt kind of stupid as Ron talked about his trip to Brazil and Hermione's trip to Switzerland. Of course Harry hadn't done anything but sit at home, if that's what he could call it, with the Dursleys. Harry watched as the sky darkened out the window and Hogwarts became visible in the distance. He, Ron, and Hermione got off the train and onto the horse-less carriages that brought them to Hogwarts. 

As Harry got off the carriage Professor McGonagall pulled him aside. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office right now."

"Did I do something wrong?" harry said looking worried.

"I don't believe so, he said he had a job for you. Now get going."

"ok" harry mumbled as he made his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.Harry new that the password wasn't the same as the previous year, so he just made a guess. "Cauldron Cakes?" Harry stated as a question and to his surprise the door swung open. Harry looked at Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk smiling up at Harry. Harry smiled back as he noticed a girl around his age sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He could not see her face all he saw was the back of her head. She had curly, shoulder length, brown hair, and was wearing a light blue shirt and slightly flared jeans. As the girl turned her head to face Harry he noticed her beautiful, deep, brown eyes, that just sucked him in. The girl smiled warmly at Harry. As Dumbledore spoke Harry snapped out of his stare and looked at Dumbledore. "Harry, I would like you to meet my grand-daughter, Kayleigh."(if you're wondering her name is pronounced Kay-Lee).The girl stood and extended her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." she said as he shook her hand and then let go a moment later. Dumbledore spoke again.

"Kayleigh has been transfered from Bulfinch's Wizarding School in America, since my son moved to London this summer. She just put on the sorting hat a few moments ago and it sorted her into Gryffindor. Since this school is unfamiliar Kayleigh, I thought you would be the perfect person to show her around. Is that ok with you Harry?"

"Yes, Professor of course." Harry said.

"Wonderful, then why don't you take Kayleigh down to the Great Hall. The sorting should be about over." Dumbledore said. Kayleigh smiled at Harry and they were about to walk out the door when Dumbledore interrupted them. "Kayleigh, you forgot your robes." He said handing them to her.

"Oh thanks Grandpa." she said slipping them on over her clothes. Then they walked out.

"Soo....you're from America?" Harry said trying to make conversation as the walked to the feast.

"Yeah." she said.

"What state?" Harry said trying to hold the conversation.

"Florida."

"Oh cool...anywhere near Miami or Daytona? I heard a lot about those places."

"Nah.. I'm from a little town near Tampa, but my old wizarding school was in a remote part of Montana."

"Oh."

"So you're the famous Harry Potter I take it...I mean who else named Harry Potter could be in Hogwarts."

"Yeah."

"You must be popular."

"Not really, the Slytherins hate me. Oh by the way, I advise you to stay away from them...they're really mean."

"I figured. My parents told me about when they went here. I heard a lot about some Lucius Malfoy person."

"Yeah, his son is in our year. He is destined to be a dark wizard..from what I've heard at least. He really likes the dark arts too."

"Oh thats just great, he's gonna love me." She said sarcastically. "My parents are Aurors." she said as they walked into the great hall. Harry laughed a bit at her remark but found it interesting that her parents fought the dark arts. He led her to the Gryffindor table and introduced her to the others. Harry glanced over at Kayleigh as the dishes of food appeared before them. She looked impressed. Harry struck up a conversation with Ron while Kayleigh and Hermione hit it off right away talking about some book on advanced transfiguration.

"Oh great." Ron said sarcastically overhearing Hermione and Kayleigh's conversation. "Another brainy Hermione" Hermione and Kayleigh both gave him a glare and were about to say something when Dumbledore got onstage and began his usual beginning of the year speech.

When they had all finished their dinners Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Kayleigh walked out of the great hall and began to walk toward the Gryffindor common room when Malfoy appeared before them.

"Oh look it's the Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood." Malfoy hadn't yet noticed Kayleigh until she stepped in front of them.

" I don't usually right people off that quick, but I think you're a n exception. You're a jerk and you better appologize to them too." Kayleigh said. Her actions surprised everyone. Even Malfoy just stood staring at her for a moment trying to come up with a smart remark.

"Oh really? what're you gonna do about it, tell your Grandfather? Ooh I'm scared." malfoy snarled. Malfoy and Kayleigh glared at each other for a moment until Hermione stepped in. 

"Listen sorry to break up this friendly discussion, but we have to get going. Now come on Kayleigh." Hermione said pulling her down the hall 

They walked up to the potrait of the fat lady Harry said the password and they walked into the common room. "Wow, this is awesome" said Kayleigh as she looked around the room. 

"After a while it'll start to get old." said Ron gloomily as he looked around, everything was the same, as always.

"How could you say that? This place is so cool." Kayleigh said.

"By next year you'll be singing a different tune." Ron said back.

"Whatever." Kayleigh said as she sat on a big red chair by the fire. Kayleigh, Ron, and Hermione talked for a long time. Harry hadn't said anything except "Yes" and "No" to a few questions. He was to busy starring at Kayleigh who hadn't noticed until Ron got up and yawned.

"I'm going to bed. Night guys." He said walking up to the boys dormitory. 

"Me too." said Hermione walking towards the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. "How about you Kayleigh?"

"Oh, I'll be up in a little while. I'm not to tired right now." Kayleigh said as Hermione walked up the stairs. Kayleigh turned back toward Harry and sighed as she sank back against the chair. She noticed Harry's bright green eyes staring at her. "What?" she said looking back at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Then why were you starring at me, like you have been for the past half hour?" Harry blushed. Harry liked Kayleigh more than a friend even though they had only known each other for a few hours, but there was no way he was going to tell her....not yet at least.

"Man, I'm tired...I think I'll hit the sack." he said trying to avoid the subject.Harry made a fake yawn and stretched as he walked toward the boys dormitory. "G'night Kayleigh."

"Yeah..goodnight." she said wondering why he hadn't answered her question. "Boys.." she mumbled to herself as she walked up the girls dormitory. As Kayleigh walked into the dormitory she sat down on her four poster dangling her legs off the side of the bed. 

I'm not tired...but everyone else is asleep. Kayleigh thought for a moment. I guess a little walk around the castle won't hurt..as long as I don't get caught. 

She hoped down off of her bed and made her way down the stairs and into the common room. She silently climbed through the portrait hole and walked through the shadowy halls. She was a quiet as possible until she felt something run into her from behind. Kayleigh screamed and fell to the floor. She looked up at the shadowy figure standing above her. She felt a pang of fear pass through her.


End file.
